Chocolates y mal de amores
by dianetonks
Summary: Resumen: ¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy después de ser rechazado por una castaña despeinada? Fácil: comer.


**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy después de ser rechazado por una castaña despeinada? Fácil: comer.

 **NA** : Ésta loca idea llego a mí después de una plática en el grupo de M&M en Fb sobre los cuerpos atléticos en los fics y no pude sacarlo de mi mente hasta que empecé a escribir a mitad de una guardia laboral, quizás no tenga mucho sentido mi intento pero aquí lo tienen.

Por cierto muchas gracias a las que leyeron "Una nueva vida" me regalaron mucha felicidad 3 y si esto es completamente diferente y quizás vean por qué no me atrevía a escribir antes jaja, pero ¡gracias por pasar!

 **Aclaración:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, si fuera así ahora estaría en la Riviera Maya con un coctel en la mano mirando a un guapo corriendo por la playa.

* * *

 **Chocolates y mal de amores.**

La odiaba. No quedaba más cariño hacia ella, solo quedaba odio, la odiaba por haberlo rechazado, ¿quién se creía? ¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazarle? ¡A él! ¡Draco Malfoy!

Y ahora estaba devastado, sufriendo el peor mal de amores de su vida, él que era considerado el hombre más sexy del mundo mágico, las mujeres hacían fila por salir con él, por obtener tan solo una mirada y esa despeinada se daba el lujo de rechazarlo. Y ahora por su culpa no quedaba nada de aquel hombre sensual se miraba al espejo y no podía reconocerse. ¿En qué momento habían aparecido esos cachetes? ¡Y por Merlín! ¡Que cachetes! Y esos rollitos que abrazaban su antigua figura, nunca había sido una persona musculosa, vamos, el quidditch era exigente físicamente pero él amaba comer tanto y hacer mucho ejercicio le daba pereza que solo gracias a su maravillosa genética se mantenía delgado. Durante su época dorada en Hogwarts las chicas no se resistían a su cuerpo delgado por ello se esforzaba por no comer tanto aunque le doliera, ni hablar de la guerra, pasó días sin comer, con tanto miedo que perdió muchos kilos. Pero después de eso se había esforzado por ser mejor, por verse mejor. Y ahora todo se había ido a la ruina por una castaña despeinada que tuvo el atrevimiento de decirle que no.

Sí, tal vez había sido muy malo con ella durante la escuela, sí, tal vez quiso matarla en algún momento, pero las cosas cambiaron, él cambio. Aprendió la lección, ya no tenía 15 años, y la marca tenebrosa no era su único recuerdo para no volver a ser prejuicioso. Así que fue muy fácil aprender a tolerar a Granger, se veían las caras todos los días y tenía que hablar con ella por el trabajo, incluso le había dado vacaciones a sus elfos por ella, pero no, al parecer no era suficiente para la flamante Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, sabelotodo insufrible, ex novia de la comadreja, ex dientes de castor.

Así que tomó la salida fácil, se dedicó a lo segundo que más amaba detrás de su hermosa cabellera: comer. No podían culparlo tenía que llenar el vacío emocional que el "No Malfoy, no voy a salir contigo, solo te quiero como un amigo" había dejado en su pecho. Era ridículo lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitar llenarse de helados, pasteles de calabaza, ranas de chocolates y toda cosa dulce o grasosa que paso frente a él. No había nada más delicioso que un helado cubierto con chocolate y fresas, o un pastel de 3 pisos cada uno de diferente sabor. Maldición, necesitaba algo con chocolate ahora mismo. Respiró profundamente, se observó de nuevo en el espejo, maldiciendo su nueva figura. Maldito el día que había empezado a sentir cosas por la castaña él sabía que sería su perdición pero no a tal grado. Se alejó, no podía observar más aquellos rollitos, se acomodó en un sofá y para su desgracia observo aún más grande el rollo al sentarse. ¡Qué desgracia! miró la mesa de junto y tomó la revista que se encontraba ahí.

\- " _Cómo perder 10 kilos antes de que digas pastel" –_ Leyó en voz alta, bien, eso podría ser útil, de algo debía servir Corazón de bruja además en cualquier momento llegaría la poción para disminuir el apetito, la suerte cambiaría, dejaría de comer y podría hacer un poco más de ejercicio. Estaba decidido Draco Malfoy regresaría a su maravillosa figura, no, sería mejor, sonrió de medio lado, ¡Oh, sí!, esa bruja se arrepentiría de rechazarlo. Volvería a ser el mago más sexy del mundo mágico, las mujeres suspirarían al verlo pasar, lo buscarían para coquetearle, conseguiría a la más bella y se pasearía frente a Granger para hacerle ver que no era la única mujer del mundo. Se sentía tan feliz que sin darse cuenta había abierto los chocolates que ella le había enviado por San Valentín para agradecerle su amistad, ¡que más daba! Sonrió y de un bocado terminó el que sería el último chocolate de su vida. ¡Y al diablo Granger! Que mujeres habían muchas, pero solo un sexy Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Un intento de parodia, pero me gusta imaginarme a Draco en una situación así, se aceptan comentarios bueno o tomates.

Que éste 14 de febrero no las friendzoneen como a Malfoy :) un beso.


End file.
